On Our Own
by onceuponanevilregal
Summary: In a world where little girls know how to keep secrets, Regina and Daniel get their happily ever after


Regina leaned into Daniel, using him to take some of the weight off her weary feet. One arm snaked around her waist, the other went behind her legs to sweep her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed her eyes to drift shut as she mumbled tiredly, "How much longer until we can stop?"

"Just a bit further," Daniel promised, his words soft in her ear. He himself was starting to grow tired. They had been walking since midnight and the sun was now starting to shine on the world again. But they couldn't stop. Not yet. Not so close to the manor. The only thing that kept him going at this point was knowing that they had gotten away, they had kept their plans hidden from Cora and they had escaped. Regina wouldn't have to marry the king and they could finally be together without hiding. The thought filled him with so much happiness, he felt as if he could take on the world. And for Regina he would.

But even heroes have their limits and Daniel was reaching his. His eyes scoured the surrounding forest, looking for a good place to hide and rest. Just off the trail he could see a fallen log with moss hanging down off the side. As he moved around to the other side, he noticed one end resting on a boulder, lifting it off the ground just enough for two people to crawl under. Regina fought him when he tried to set her down, her arms circling his neck and clinging tightly as small whimpers of protest permeated the air. "Regina, you have to let go. Just for a few seconds," Daniel pried her arms from around him and managed to set her down. Without the warmth of his body next to her, she shivered and drew her cloak tighter around herself. Daniel took his own cloak off and placed it under the log so they would have something to rest upon. Only then did he pick Regina up once more and placed her inside their little nook, following after her and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Regina turned onto her side, her face mere inches from Daniel's. He smiled at her as their eyes met. Her smile grew to match his while soft fingers played across his cheek. "No more hiding," she whispered to him. "No more pretending. We can finally be happy."

Daniel pulled her tighter against him. Their lips brushed together before he replied, "I have always been happy, just knowing that you love me."

Regina frowned. "Even knowing we couldn't truly be together?"

"We are together now aren't we? About to get married. True love found a way."

Regina's eyes brightened in excitement. She pulled her hand from his face just long enough to admire the ring she had on her finger. Daniel took her hand in his and kissed the knuckle just below the ring. His lips trailed across her hand until the reached her palm where he kissed again. Regina used that hand to pull him closer until once again their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Both of them stiffened when a twig snapped outside of their hiding spot. But it was only a bird fluttering by in its search for breakfast. The two lovers looked at each other and let out shaky laughs. It would take awhile for them to get used to not having to worry about being caught. They lay there content in each other's arms, listening to the world around them until a yawn felt like it was going to crack Regina's jaw. Daniel chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her brow. "Sleep, Regina. Nothing will harm you now," he murmured.

She pressed her face against his chest and shook her head. "I want to talk with you," her protests were weak, even in her ears. Regina was exhausted after all the events of the previous night. Sleep began to overwhelm her. The last thing she heard before the darkness took over was Daniel whispering his devotion to her.

Daniel remained awake awhile longer - he was used to long nights watching after the foaling mares - to think about where life was taking them now. Cora had been an obstacle of course, but their life at the manor had been decent. A roof over their heads, a place to sleep, food to fill their stomachs. Now, things wouldn't be so easy. It had taken him years to get that job and he knew it wouldn't be any easier to find another one. How could he hope to give Regina the life she had grown up with? For the first time since their initial flight, Daniel felt worry. But as Regina shifted in her sleep, curling up tighter against him, Daniel felt his concerns melt away. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. The rest would fall into place. With his mind finally settling, Daniel felt calm enough to sleep. Which is what he did.


End file.
